


The Sleepover

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, drunk!Rob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron gets a call from drunk Robert in the middle of the night – and with no key for his own house, Robert ends up stopping over at the Woolpack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt. Unbetad to feel free to point out any mistakes!

"Ughh.."

Aaron grumbled as his phone vibrated, being woken from his sleep.

The phone lit up and vibrated again, Aaron covering his face with his pillow.

 

But again, the phone vibrated.

 

He let out an angry breath before sitting up, squinting and answering his phone.

"Someone better be fucking dyi-"

"-Hellooo!?"

Aaron fell silent and wiped his eyes.

"Hello?"

"Hellloooo!"

"Who is this?!" he frowned.

"Aaarroon!"

He rolled his eyes and relaxed his shoulders.

"Robert."

"Yes Aaron, remember me!?"

"Hard to forget." he mumbled.

"I need help!"

 

Aaron frowned and sat up straighter. He and Robert were on better terms than they had been in months, now being in some sort of friends-who-pretend-like-they-don't-still-love-each-other-but-secretly-do situation. They weren't a couple but with each passing day, it seemed more and more people had guessed they would be soon enough. Even so, they were doing more things separate and apparently Robert had been convinced to go out on a night out by himself by Victoria, who'd had enough of him "sulking about the house". Aaron couldn't exactly say he was thrilled at the thought of Robert going out and pulling some lad or lass, but he wasn't loosing sleep over it either.

 

"What's wrong? Are you okay?!"

"Peachy!" he squealed. "But I am without a key."

Aaron shook his head.

"Have you checked your pockets?"

"All four of them, yes sir."

"Is it on the floor."

"Erm... nope."

Aaron sighed.

"Are you at yours?"

"Well DUH Aaron, where else would I be?!"

Aaron let out a long breath, throwing his legs off the side of the bed and standing up.

"Right, stay there, I'm coming to get you."

 

**

 

Aaron helped Robert through the back door of the pub, stumbling slightly as they did so.

"Are we going to have a sleepover Aaron?"

"Yes Robert, we are." he said sarcastically, not that Robert could tell in his drunken state.

 

He decided not to flick the light on as it'd wake Chas or Diane, so instead quickly led Robert into the room.

"OW!"

Robert hissed and Aaron laughed, realizing Robert had walked into the corner of the sofa.

"Sorry" he whispered, before leading Robert around the chair and pushing him down onto the sofa, flicking on the little light next to him.

"Ooh I can see your beautiful face now!" Robert grinned, placing his fingers on Aaron's face and dragging them down until they fell off and rested back on the sofa.

Aaron rolled his eyes before pulling Robert's shoes off and pulling his feet onto the chair.

"Stay here alright, gonna get you some water."

Robert nodded smugly as Aaron walked to the kitchen. Robert watched him then swallowed.

"I w-want you to be m-my boyfriend!"

Aaron stood momentarily shocked, only being brought around when the water overflowed the glass. He shook his head then walked over to the table and placed the glass down, sitting on the edge of the sofa.

"Get some sleep yeah?"

"You never answered my question!" Robert frowned.

Aaron sighed and wiped the hair from his face.

"What were you even doin' going out by yourself?!"

"I-I missed you!" he grinned.

Aaron looked down to hide his smile before pulling a cover over Robert.

"Get some sleep."

He stood up but Robert grabbed his hand.

"Answer please!"

Aaron stared at him before looking away.

"Ask me when your sober yeah?"

 

He left the room, sighing as he shut the door and headed back upstairs.

 

**

Aaron had began to drift off, letting out a long breath before he felt the room go brighter. He sat up and looked at the door only to see it open with Robert standing in the doorway.

"What’re you doing?!" he whispered angrily.

Robert grinned then jumped onto the bed with glee.

He bounced up and down and looked at Aaron.

"The bed is a lot bouncier than I remember!"

Aaron shook his head.

"Get back downstairs now!"

Robert laid down and pouted, looking up at Aaron.

"I’m lonely down there on my lonesome, I’d much rather be up here with you!"

Aaron’s lips curled slightly before he shook his expression away. He stared at Robert, but Robert just emphasised his pouting more, until Aaron rolled his eyes and pulled the corner of his cover over.

"Fine, but you’re going straight to sleep, got it?!"

Robert grinned from ear-to-ear and jumped off the bed, quickly stripping his jacket, shirt and jeans before snuggling into the bed.

Aaron turned away from him and rested his head back on the pillow, closing his eyes. However just moments later, he felt a hot breath on his neck and suddenly, two arms wrapping around his waist and a face nuzzled in his neck.

Aaron groaned.

"Rob!"

"Shh Aaron! Sleepy time!"

Aaron shrugged him off and pushed him back.

"Your side. My side. Alright?"

He turned back over and heard Robert let out a long breath.

 

Aaron had closed his eyes again and was relaxing, almost back to sleep when he felt a prod against my back.

 

"Rob."

Prodded again.

"Robert."

Prodded again.

"That better not be what I think it is."

 

Robert laughed and leant over him.

"Just my finger, I think you’ll remember little Robert being a lot bigger than that" he smirked.

" _Little Robert_?!" Aaron chuckled.

"Well.. Littler Robert than the actual Robert, not sure you could call him  _that_ little."

Aaron scoffed.

"Yeah well, keep Little Robert over there with you yeah?"

 

Aaron felt moistness on his neck, only to realize Robert had begun kissing him.

"Oh my god man can you not keep to your fucking side?!"

"Mmm.. all this talk of little Aaron has woken him up... I’m gonna need to get him tired again."

"Not in my room you’re not!"

Robert scoffed.

"C’mon Aaron, you’re always best at giving him a workout!"

"Can we stop referring to your dick as a he please?"

Robert grinded against Aaron and Aaron let out an annoyed laugh.

"Why can’t you just let me sleep!"

Robert groaned and rolled onto his back.

Aaron sighed and pushed his head back onto the pillow.

"Thank you."

 

The room went silent and then Aaron felt slight movement, but figured Robert was just shifting about as he did. It was only when he began to hear the sound of covers rattling and faint moans that he turned around.

 

"Fuck sake Rob, what you doin’?!"

"Too nn.. horny!"

Aaron turned and saw the covers moving up and down, Robert groaning quietly as he jerked himself off.

"Pack it now or I swear to god I’ll knock you out!"

"C’mooonn Aaron!" he shouted.

"Shh!" Aaron spat.

Robert smirked at him.

"I can’t Aaron, I can’t be quiet when I’m seeing to myself… OOOOH, UUUGGGH!

Aaron put his hand over Robert’s mouth but retracted it when Robert licked his hand.

"I swear to God-"

"I’m sorry Aaron, I can’t help it!" he laughed.

Aaron groaned in annoyance but it turned into a laugh itself, Robert’s continuing to moan into the air loudly.

"For fuck-"

Aaron pushed his lips against Robert’s whose groans turned into surprisingly pleased moans, grinning against Aaron’s lips. He grabbed Aaron’s hip and pulled him closer.

"That’s more like it." he smirked.

Aaron couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, and Robert pushed Aaron’s head up and kissed him again.

 

Robert grinded his body against Aaron who pulled away.

"We can't Rob-"

"-We can Aaron!"

"Not when you're like this-"

"-So that means when I'm sober we can?"

Aaron struggled to answer and stuttered before closing his mouth. Robert just smirked back at him and leaned in close, nibbling his ear lobe.

"You want me.... just as much as I want you."

 

Aaron's eyes flickered shut as Robert began kissing him behind his ear - a spot Robert was all too aware got Aaron hot and bothered.

He shook his head and pushed Robert back.

"C'mon, now if you go to sleep, we'll talk in the morning yeah?"

"Talking is for _lo-osers!"_

 

Aaron rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"God you're worse than a child, no, worse than that, y-you're... worse than sober you!"

"Thank you!" he grinned with a smug expression.

"It wasn't a compliment."

"Suck me off Aaron."

Aaron stared slightly then shook his head.

"No."

"Please."

"No!"

Robert scoffed and threw the cover to the floor, getting up and kneeling, his boxers at his knees with his erection sticking out towards Aaron.

Aaron didn't know where to look, averting his eyes and let out a laugh.

"Blimey Rob can you-"

 

Before he could finish his sentence, the door swung open and the light filtered in, revealing a sluggish-yet-angry Chas.

"Will you-OH MY GOD!"

Chas covered her eyes with both hands as Robert twisted his body, his erection still in plain view.

"Tell him Chas, he won't suck me off!" he whinged.

"Robert!" Aaron spat, his face turning a violent shade of red.

"Umm, err, j-just keep the noise down will ya.. I-I'm.. yeah"

She shut the door and Aaron hung his head in his hands.

"I can't believe my mum just saw you pointing your dick at me."

Robert giggled and leaned down to Aaron.

"Lucky cow's been wanting to see what I've been packing for years!"

Aaron burst into laughter and fell back into the pillows, Robert laying down next to him, his face turned to him.

"So no fun for Little Robert?"

"No Rob, not tonight."

Robert pouted then smiled.

"Fine."

 

He wrapped his arms around Aaron and snuggled his head onto his shoulder.

"This'll have to do then."

Aaron smiled and sighed.

"Can you at least pull your boxers back up?"

"Shh Aaron, sleep!"

Aaron chuckled again before resting his hand on Robert's arm, closing his eyes.

 

 

**

 

Robert shut his eyes even tighter as he began to wake, even with his eyes closed he could tell the room was too bright. As he began to gain back his senses, he began to panic as he realized he had his arms wrapped around something, quickly realizing it was a person. He inwardly cringed and felt a tinge of regret, realizing he must of crashed with someone or at someone's the night before in his drunken state. He dared to squint open his eyes, and moments later let out a long breath he'd been holding of relief.

 

"Aaron."

Aaron was already awake, looking right at him with a slight smirk, leaning on his side facing Robert.

"Last time I checked."

Robert smiled before sitting up.

"I-Is this a dream?"

Aaron discreetly rolled his eyes and sat up.

"Yes Rob, it's a dream. I mean why else would I let you be in my bed again?"

Robert frowned momentarily before jolting as Aaron pinched his arm.

"FUCK! What was that for!"

"Oops, guess it's not a dream!"

Robert pouted but it turned into a smile and then a frown.

"So.. why am I here?"

Aaron raised an eyebrow.

"Do you not remember?"

"Remember what?"

 

Aaron laughed and rolled onto his back.

"Oh boy this'll be fun."

"What?!" Robert frowned.

"Well, you know my mum..."

 

 

**

 

Half an hour later, Robert and Aaron descended the stairs. When they entered the front room, Chas and Diane were sat at the table. Diane looked up and started momentarily as she saw Robert.

"Robert? What are you doing here?! D-did you two-?"

"No... not for lack of him trying though." Aaron laughed.

 

Robert winced and rubbed the back of his head.

"M-must of had a bit too much to drink last night."

Aaron scoffed. "A bit?!"

Robert rolled his eyes and began walking to the kitchen.

"Alright a lot. I had a lot."

Diane was still confused so after switching the kettle on, Aaron continued.

"He lost his key, phoned me. I brought him here, he stayed on the sofa, until he decided that wasn't good enough and decided to invade my bed."

Diane rolled her eyes as Robert busied himself in the kitchen.

"What ya like? What you getting drunk for anyway?"

"Err..." Robert looked at Aaron then down at his hands. Diane smiled knowingly, Aaron blushing subtlety.

She sighed and then continued eating her toast. Robert was just pouring milk into their mugs when he turned around abruptly and stood behind Aaron.

"I just remembered something." he whispered into Aaron's ear.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah... I asked you a question."

Aaron blushed and bit his lip. Robert turned his head to see Aaron's expression and he smirked.

"Well?"

Aaron looked down and then turned his head and met Robert's lips.

"Yeah."

Robert broke into a grin then kissed Aaron, placing his hands on Aaron's waist. Aaron pushed him back and grabbed their mugs, taking them to the table.

 

He sat down at the table, Robert sitting beside him.

He took a sip of his coffee then smirked.

"You're quiet mum."

She looked up momentarily and shook her head.

"Shut it."

Aaron looked between his mum and Robert, who were trying their hardest not to look at each other.

He took a sip of his coffee as Diane looked on confused.

"Oh and er, mum got an eyeful." he sniggered to Diane, before having to put his mug down as both him and Diane fell into hysterics - Chas and Robert remaining stone faced and averting their eyes from one another.


End file.
